Like Tomorrow
by TheFlyingMonkee
Summary: ***TITLE CHANGE! Changed from 'Only for a second' Sess/Kag. Too much has happened in the story for me to summarize. (Not AU)R&R ^.^
1. Default Chapter

I finally wrote an Inuyasha fic!! Wow! I've had this idea in my head for a while, and me thinks that I am ready to unleash it! Okay, I know that didn't make ANY sense. Oh well. On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Blah.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one:  
  
  
  
Kagome Higurashi zipped up her backback that was stuffed to its absoulute maximum and settled it on her shoulders.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" the half demon Inuyasha appeared. He narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
The dark haired girl sighed. "Yes. I'm ready. You know, all this traveling will eventually be the end of me!"  
  
"hmph." He walked away.  
  
"Grrrr..Sometimes he can make me so mad. I mean, we just got here yesterday and he wants to leave. He dosent even care if im tired. Its always, 'Hurry up Kagome!' ' Are you ready yet, Kagome?' , or 'We need to find more jewel shards Kagome'." She sighed again. "I guess this is my life from now on." She looked outside. The skies were gray and dismal. "Oh great! This is what I get to look forward to." She walked out the door to the hut.  
  
Inuyahsa, Miroku and Shippo were waiting for her. "There is a rumor of a jewel shard in a village on the other side of the mountains." Miroku said. "We are going to check it out."  
  
"Right." Kagome nodded. She walked over to to her bike and hopped on, just to be pulled off by inuyasha.  
  
"Nuh-uh." He said. "That contraption is too slow, and through the terrain that were heading in today, It'll be useless. Get on my back." Kagome sighed and climed on to the hanyou's back.  
  
Inuyasha started hopping through the trees, and shippo and miroku followed closely at a quick run. Kagome watched the trees whiz by. All of a sudden, she felt Inuyasha tense. He landed in a clearing. Miroku and Shippo caught up.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I smell. . .my brother."  
  
Kagome, Shippo and Miroku gasped. "Se-Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said softly.  
  
Suddenly, none other that the yokai himself appeared in the clearing.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha said. "What do you want."  
  
"My motive is what its always been, brother." He said with disgust. "I want the Tetsuaiga."  
  
"Not while I'm still alive!" Inuyasha said, drawing the fabled sword.  
  
Sesshoumaru drew his own sword, and the two brothers began fighting. Kagome, Miroku and Shippo watched and tried to stay out of the way. So far, Inuyasha was losing. Kagome winced as Inuyasha took a blow to his shoulder. It only scraped him a bit though. As the the three watched on, not one of them saw a figure looming in the nearby trees.  
  
Kagome got a flash of bright white that was associated with the shikon jewel. "I sense a jewel shard nearby!" she said urgently to Miroku.  
  
"Perhaps it belongs to Sesshoumaru." Miroku suggested. " Such a powerful demon such as himself is bound to have some."  
  
Kagome calmed down a bit. Still, an uneasy feeling was in the back of her mind.  
  
The youkai that was looming in the trees decided to make herself present at this time. She stepped out of the trees. Kagome immeadeialtly looked over at the demon, her sudden movement caused Miroku to follow her gaze and his eyes were averted to the beautiful demon.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stopped what they were doing suddenly and they looked at the youkai.  
  
The demon was female, and quite beautiful at that. Her hair was a dark purple that gleamed all the way to the ground. Her eyes, an aqua green color were sparkling with evil malice. She was barely covered, and Miroku immedeatly realized her as a sleep enchantress.  
  
The demon walked over to Inuyasha. She grabbed his chin and looked at him.  
  
"You! You have jewel shards, do you not?" She said, with a voice as cool as ice and as smooth as silk.  
  
Inuyasha grunted.  
  
"You will give them to me!" She demanded.  
  
Inuyasha jerked free of her grip and drew his sword. "No way!" He said.  
  
She quickly untied a pouch from her waist and took a pinch of what was inside of it. She threw it at him just as he went for her with his sword. He stopped in his track. Staggering slightly, he tried to stay up.  
  
"Whats happening!" Kagome asked Miroku.  
  
"A sleep enchantress. Its too late for Inuyasha. He's already asleep." Kagome looked over at inuyasha quickly, who was on the ground asleep. "I'll absorb her though, don't you worry!" Miroku quickly unbound his right hand and the asorbing hole began to suck in everything. The enchantress pulled a strand of her hair out and let it fly at Miroku. It wrapped around his hand and strangled it. Miroku quickly put the beads around his hand again. Before Kagome could blink, the enchantress threw more of her powder at Miroku and Shippo and they slowly slumped to the ground.  
  
Shesshoumaru decided it was his turn. He drew his sword and attacked from behind. Kagome pulled out her bow and selected an arrow. The enchantress turned around quickly with a handful of powder. She threw it at him, and Sesshoumaru got a faceful of powder. He dropped to his knees and fought to stay awake, but soon he was asleep on the ground. The enchantress turned around just as Kagome loosed her arrow. The arrow hit the demon right where the jewel was located. The demon gasped and screamed. She fell to her knees and she discinigrated.  
  
"She was focusing all her energy on the jewel." Kagome said sadly. She observed her situation. There was no hope of Inuyasha or the others getting up anytime soon. Her best bet was probably to stay with the group. She felt discomfort. She had been carrying her heavy backpack this whole time. She looked for a clean spot to sit down. She looked at Inuyasha. He was lying in mud. "no way." She said  
  
She looked at Miroku. Dead wet leaves. "definently not."  
  
She looked at Shippo. More mud. "what is this?"  
  
She gulped and looked at Sesshoumaru. He was surrounded by dry, clean ground. "Go figure." Kagome said sarcastically. Never the less, she set her bag down and sat by Sesshoumaru. She twiddled her fingers for a while. She could not avoid looking at him any longer.  
  
His hair surrounded him like an angel. His face softened when he was asleep, Kagome noticed. She observed his face. His skin was not rough like Inuyashas. It was smooth, consistent, creamy. Kagome brought her hand up to his face and touched it. It was surprisingly soft and kagome really liked the feel of it. Suddenly she realized what she was doing. She pulled away her hand, but did not take her eyes from him. She realized suddenly that she was very tired. She looked down at him. He looked so . . . comfortable. She laid her head on his chest quietly. Just for a second. She listened to his heartbeat. She kept telling herself 'just for a second' His heartbeat eventually lulled her to sleep, and when the night got colder, she snuggled up to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow! That is the longest first chapter I have ever written!!! I hope you like it!!! And also..NO FLAMES. If you don't have any thing to say, don't say anything at all!!! I know I don't always follow that rule, but....ummm....im an exception!  
  
Review please. In all the other fics ive written, I've only gotten 14 review total, and that really sucks if you ask me!!!!  
  
REVIEW! Please!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there everybody! I'm back, with a pretty quick update. Thank you to all my reviewers! I can honestly say that even with my other 4 fics, I have not gotten so many reviews for my first chapter. And don't worry; all of you readers..I will keep sess/kag! I LOVE Sess/Kag fics! Okay..On with more of the fic!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I would trade him for Sesshoumaru any day!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sesshoumaru was the first to wake up. His memory came back to him and he felt a flare of anger that such a weak youkai would interrupt a fight with his brother. And he had been so close. Suddenly Sesshoumaru noticed pressure on his chest. He looked down and saw the dark haired girl snuggled up to him. Sesshoumaru paused, thinking (tricky situation, huh! ^.~) He pushed the girl off of him and took a step back. No one had ever dared to get that close to him before. (this is pre-Rin, for all of you all readers) She had been SNUGGLED against him. At this point, Sesshoumaru was very confused. 'I have done nothing but try to kill this girl in her life, I have threatened her, even attacked her before.'  
  
He suddenly remembered the Tetsuaiga. He could steal it right now. As he slowly approached his half brother, he sensed that his brother was nearing consciousness. If he tried to steal the sword from him now, the hanyou would certainly wake up. Sesshoumaru did not want that. What could he do? Damn! He certainly could not leave without anything. He had traveled all the way from his lands to find his brother.  
  
Suddenly, the girl caught his eye. He remembered her as being extremely loyal to his idiot brother, who didn't protect her very well. He could kidnap her; take her hostage. Surely his brother would give up the Tetsuaiga for her. He smirked as he moved closer to her. He scooped her up and dashed away as quickly as you could blink.  
  
A minute or so later, Inuyasha woke up. He looked around. "What the hell happened?" he said drowsily. Looking around, he saw Miroku and Shippo still asleep. He realized that Sesshoumaru was gone. He frantically checked his waist for the Tetsuaiga. It was still there.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air. Sesshoumaru's scent was still fresh, meaning that he only had left a short while ago. Suddenly, something struck Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha sniffed. Her scent was strong around the spot where Sesshoumaru had been laying. Her backpack lay on the ground, undisturbed. It was obvious that she was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome woke up slowly. She kept her eyes shut. She was so....Cold. Wind was whipping at her. She realized suddenly that she was no longer lying on solid ground. She opened her eyes. She was ... flying? No..Someone was holding her. She looked up. Sesshoumaru. Kagome panicked. She suddenly remembered something. She had fallen asleep with her head still resting on Sesshoumaru. She looked up at him. He hadn't killed her or injured at her in any way. She continued to look at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced down at the girl briefly. She wasn't struggling at all. This struck him as odd.  
  
It was time to land. He found a clearing and his feet touched the ground with barely a sound. He set her down, and she looked at him with frightened eyes. He loomed over her, his eyes boring into her. She felt for sure that he was going to kill him at that moment.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
He walked away from her and sat down.  
  
"Ses-Sesshoumaru?" She asked softly  
  
He looked at her, his eyes asking her what she wanted. She hesitantly looked back. "What- Was I like, maybe, um.." She laughed suddenly. Sesshoumaru found this quite amusing. She seemed to find comfort in the fact that he wasn't looking at her murderously anymore. "Never mind." She said, smiling.  
  
Sesshoumaru thought to himself. 'My god, she's been kidnapped, and she's still in a happy mood.'  
  
Kagome suddenly felt extremely stupid. 'I'm making a fool of myself! Why am I not cowering in fear right now?!" she asked herself. 'Why did I ever fall asleep on his chest? I do have to admit though, I did sleep very well.' She suddenly became aware of herself. She was very dirty.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" She asked again. "Can I maybe, like, take a bath in a spring around here?"  
  
He sat back and grunted. Kagome took this for a yes and, since she had no towels of new sets of clothes, went looking immediately for a spring.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her leave the clearing. He should follow her; these woods were full of demons that wouldn't hesitate in a chance of snatching up a pretty young woman.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, there is chapter 2, I REALLY hope you like it. I mean, Its okay, but the next chapter will be better. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! Okay, lemme tell you my story. I was on Fanfiction.net last night reading my fic over for errors and stuff, and I sorta forgot that I was the author, and when I reached the end, I was like: 'Oh! I hope the author updates quickly!' Then I realized that I was the author, and I felt pretty stupid. Okay, I know that's kinda..well.....REALLY weird. Is that a bad sign? Oh well.....on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Do you have to rub it in? Man!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --Chapter 3 (^.^)  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome trudged through the woods , looking for some form of water. It had been five minutes, and there had been no sign of water. She suddenly remembered that she had her bow and arrows still strapped to her back. She touched them briefly for a second, before diverting her mind back to how dirty she was.  
  
"Give me a break!" Kagome said. With each step, she felt as if she was getting dirtier and dirtier.  
  
Sesshoumaru followed her silently, hopping through trees. 'Stupid girl. She dosent even know she's being followed. He glanced to his right. There was a youkai following her, who was closely followed by Sesshoumaru. The youkai was not aware of Sesshoumaru's presence, and Sesshoumaru did not present himself. He wanted to see how the miko handled herself in danger. He looked at his claws briefly, knowing that he would probably have to save her anyway.  
  
Kagome suddenly saw a clearing and a stream. "Yes!" she said. She unstrapped the bow and arrows from her back and began to undress.  
  
Sesshoumaru halted. The youkai that had been following her had stopped. Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl. His eyes opened wider in surprise. He just hadnt expected her to get undressed. He didn't know why, but as he watched her he forgot completely about the youkai in front of her.  
  
Kagome slid gently into the cold water, shivering slightly. She kept her bow and arrows near. She was glad that they were there. "Cause I know that theres no way that Sesshoumaru would protect me." she said out loud  
  
Sesshoumaru perked up at hearing his name. 'Why would she say that? What kind of person does she think I am?' Unitentionally his mind went through all of the nice things that he had done for her in his life. -Trying to kill her with his poison claws, threatening her, and not to mention kidnapping her- 'Okay, so maybe I haven't been the nicest guy to her, but- Sesshoumaru interrupted himself. 'What the hell am I thinking?!' He diverted his attention back to Kagome.  
  
The youkai that had been following Kagome suddenly sprang out at her. Kagome got a flash of bright light. "A jewel shard?" She said out loud, turning around, and getting an eyeful of an extremely ugly youkai coming at her. On pure reflex, she ducked into the water. The slow demon flew over her head, but he recovered quickly and sprang back at her. Kagome climbed out of the water, completely exposed. She grabbed her bow and arrows. She began to string a bow, but the youkai came at her and hit her with his big paws. It then yanked its hand down, leaving a large gash down her side. It began to come at her again. Sesshoumaru was about to spring on the demon, but paused when he saw the girl regain composure. She stepped back and loosed an arrow, hitting the demon precisely on the spot where it held the jewel. The demon screamed and discinigrated into the wind.  
  
Kagome swayed slightly on the spot, collapsing to the ground. Sesshoumaru smiled, thinking she was unconscious. 'I guess I didn't have to save her after all.' he thought to himself. He landed on the ground without a sound, and walked over to her, taking her in his arms.  
  
Kagome's eyes opened slowly, to look directly into Sesshoumaru's eyes, who was slightly pale. Her eyes widened. "HENTAI!" She shrieked. He dropped her suddenly and she scrambled over to the steam, jumping in the water to cover herself. She stared at him with accusing eyes. He recovered and grabbed her clothes, thowing them at her as he walked away, smirking.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome found the clearing where Sesshoumaru was after a little looking around. She suddenly wished she had her backpack with her. She looked at Sesshoumaru, whose back was turned away from her. She really wished that she had something clean to wear.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" He glanced back briefly.  
  
"I was wondering," She continued, "If maybe we could go to a village and get a new CLEAN outfit for me?" Sesshoumaru grunted and disappeared.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome ran after him. " I meant WE! And I DIDN'T MEAN NOW!!!!!" It was no use. He was gone. She sat by the fire and tore a piece of cloth from the bottom of her shirt to wrap around the wound that the demon had inflicted on her earlier. Suddenly Sesshoumaru landed in the clearing again, grasping a new kimono. Kagome's eyes widened when she took it from him. It looked..well....EXPENSIVE.  
  
"Ar-Arigatou Sesshoumaru-Sama!" She studdered. She went behind a bush and tried put it on. It was perfect. It was also extremely comfortable. Kagome emerged from the bush and sat by the fire again. Her eyelids were beginning to get heavy. As night fell, the temputature got colder and colder. Kagome was shivering slightly. She looked over at Sesshoumaru briefly. He was looking the other way. Kagome noticed that he looked so warm. Her irrational sleepy mind was only focused on two things: Sleep and Warmth. She crawled over to him slowly.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed her scent get closer, but he thought no\thing of it and kept lboking the other way. He was totally unprepared for what happened next. Kagome laid her head on him and curled up next to him. He stiffened and looked down at the miko. She was already fast asleep. He could see that she was still shivering slightly. He slowly and gently but his tail around her and the shivering ceased. (okay, I'm calling it a tail, so I don't care what it really is, its my fic, so it's a tail!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BIG A/N!!! Okay, I made a correction after a reviewer suggested it. (thank you Mala!!!) I changed Sesshoumaru from putting his "hand" around kagome (which was intentionally supposed to be "arm" but I didn't put that because I wasn't thinking clearly.) to putting his "tail" around Kagome. Just thought I'd let you all know!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alrighty then! That was the third chapter...what do you think? Was Sesshoumaru a little OOC???? Tell me in your review! Oh, by the way....I have finals this week, so you might not hear from me until Thursday. Sorry! Oh, and please, no major flames!  
  
^.^ Random word for the day: CHICKEN!!! 


	4. Chapter 4!

Hello everybody, how are you today!!! BIG NOTE HERE!!! I changed the last chapter a little bit, just a little, at the end. My good friend/reviewer Mala pointed out an error in that last chapter and suggested something else, and I took the correction and, instead of Sesshoumaru putting his "hand" around Kagome, (it was actually supposed to be "arm" but I was tired and I'm an idiot) he puts his "tail" around Kagome. (I'm making it a tail, its just easier! I actually, personally think that it's a piece of his father's fur that he drapes on his shoulder, but for this fic, it's a tail, okay!) Anyway, on with chapter 4!  
  
WOW, That was a long A/N! for me, anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, okay! Get it? Good, I'm glad you got it! I like bananas too.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ Chapter 4  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly woke up with a start (is that a repetitive sentence?? Oh well...)  
  
'What the hell was I doing sleeping?' he asked himself. He didn't normally need to sleep. 'That powder of that sleep enchantress must still be affecting me.' He was surprised at how quickly the night had gone by. He rarely ever slept. He looked down, realizing with a start that his tail was wrapped around the miko. 'Did I do that unintentionally?' He frowned, remembering. 'Why can't I remember? This must be what humans go through when they sleep. Damn sleep enchantress!' He remembered last night's events. 'Oh yes, it was intentional.' He reminded himself again. Shaking his head, he untangled himself from the miko.  
  
(sorry if that was confusing.)  
  
He looked down at her, examining his 'hostage'. He gasped when he saw blood that had seeped through her new kimono. It was then when he remembered her slaying that demon. "Damn powerful for a miko," he said out loud, startling himself with his own voice.  
  
  
  
Kagome heard a voice and regained conciousness (from sleep) quickly. She looked up and saw two beautiful golden eyes looking at her intensly.  
  
"wha?" she muttered.  
  
The demon lord turned away quickly. Kagome sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawning loudly. She looked down, seeing her red blood stained through her brand new kimono. She gasped, rubbing her side. It was extremely sore, not to mention that it was still bleeding. She needed new bandages. She looked at Sesshoumaru. He seemed to have plently of kimono to spare. He was facing the other way, so Kagome crawled over to him on her hands and knees (okay, so she didn't feel like getting up!) she took a piece of his kimono in her hand and tried to rip it. Sesshoumaru, feeling a tug at his kimono, turned around sharply, only to find Kagome at his feet. She looked up, grinning. He sighed and took a piece of his sleeve, tearing it easily. With the piece of cloth in his hand, he pushed kagome down on the ground, making her gasp slightly. He unbuttoned the midsection of her kimono and tore it open (she still has her bra, okay! I'm not that bad!) She shivered, feeling uncomfortable.  
  
He gently removed the old bandages and took the cloth from his sleeve and wrapped it gently around her. Kagome looked at him, slighty frightened. She monitored what he did closely, but he really wasn't hurting her. He was actually rather gentle.  
  
Sesshoumaru enjoyed the way her skin felt against his hand. It was so soft; plainly said. He enjoyed the smell of fear on her. He also secretly enjoyed the way she watched him, monitoring him, as if she would pull away any second he did anything that wasn't bandaging her. 'Am I really acquiring feelings for this girl?' he asked himself, as he finished the last round of bandages. He tucked the end in slowly, savoring her skin. She shivered again, much to his pleasure. He closed her kimono slowly, hovering above her for a moment, before withdrawing. He walked away, frowning slightly. He could no longer smell fear on her. Instead was a smell that he could not identify.  
  
Kagome lay on the ground after him leaving her, watching him retreat. She watched his back, wondering if she had feelings for her. Sure, he had scared her a bit, but that feeling was gone now. She almost felt a trace of liking to him. No, she did feel a trace of liking to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru walked at a fairly slow pace for him, but kagome was struggling to keep up. The powerful dog youkai glanced back at her. 'What was I thinking? She's not powerful! She cant even keep up.' Despite his hostile thoughts, Sesshoumaru slowed down, allowing Kagome to catch up. She half ran to him, coming up to his side. She was breathing hard, they had been traveling at this speed for at least two hours.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, can we maybe take a rest? Soon?"  
  
He looked down at her and 'hmph'ed . They came to a clearing and Kagome went to a tree and sat, leaning gently on the tree. Sesshoumaru did the same, on a tree far away from her. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru curiously. He had closed his eyes. She wondered why she wasn't afraid of him anymore. She should be, after all, she had figured out his plan long ago. It was obvious that he was taking her hostage for the Tetsuaiga. That explains why he hadn't killed her yet, but when he had bandaged her earlier that day, his touch had been so gentle. It was true, she just simply wasn't afraid of him.  
  
Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He could feel her gaze on him, but he did not smell fear, anything. He could tell that she wasn't afraid, just by smelling her. Her true scent was revealed, from behind the mask of fear that until now she had held. Her real scent was rather beautiful; it smelled of jasmine and all sweet luxuries that Sesshoumaru could think of. He lost himself for a moment, in her scent, but cought himself before he was totally lost in her. He opened his eyes. She was staring at him.  
  
"Is there anything wrong with my appearance, wench?" he snapped, startling her.  
  
Kagome suddenly got mad at him for saying something. "Sit!" she yelled. Far away, Inuyasha forcefully fell face down. "OOOWWWW!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yea..I forgot you weren't Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru suddenly had her pinned against the tree.  
  
"I will not be compared to Inuyasha!" he spat at her.  
  
"Its just a reflex to when I get angry!" Kagome yelled back and caught Sesshoumaru by surprise. 'Is she yelling back at ME, the great demon lord of the western lands!'  
  
He put his claws to her throat. "Do you fear me not?" he asked. "Kagome gulped. "N-No."  
  
Shesshoumaru smirked. "Youre lying, I can smell the fear on you."  
  
Kagome tried to put a hand to her throat, but it was caught by Sesshoumaru. He leaned in to her, but she held her ground. 'If I could only move!' Kagome thought, but she was in a rather odd position, and, quite frankly, she was totally in his power. She tried to think of something to do, but no possible solution came to her.  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned in, taking a big whiff of her scent. He looked down at her, so very small she was. He leaned in a little closer...  
  
  
  
Okay, I just FELT like being evil today! Do you like chapter 4? I don't know, personally, I think it's a little weird. If you don't like the story..I DONT WANNA HEAR ABOUT IT, OKAY! I just took 3 REALLY hard 100 minute finals, and I don't wanna hear crap!!  
  
But if you liked it..I'm all ears! ^_^  
  
Remember to review!!!  
  
PHRASE FOR THE DAY: look! It's a giant crow! That's amazing! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5!

Here I am with Chapter 5! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I was sick, and I also had a little bit of Writers Block, I hope that goes away after this chapter. I know that this story isn't exactly cohesive, most of that is accounted to the fact that I really am writing this as I go along. Anyways, I'll get on with this next chapter!  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Don't sue me, I am sick, tired, lonely and cold. ^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 5 (already!?)  
  
  
  
While all this was happening.....  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the sleeping Miroku and Shippo.  
  
"Hey" he said "Get up."  
  
Neither the monk or the kitsune stirred.  
  
"Hey!" He said loudly. Still, the two bodies on the ground didn't move.  
  
Inuyasha bent down and sniffed. "Well, they're not dead." He lightly kicked Miroku who did not respond.  
  
"Feh, stupid monk."  
  
'I don't even need them anyway. I cant wait for them to get up. I have to find Kagome!' Inuyasha thought to himself. Taking one last glance at the sleeping monk and fox demon, he darted of through the forest, jumping from one clearing to another. Suddenly he picked up a familiar scent. 'Kagome? No, its not Kagome, its..."  
  
He landed in the clearing where the scent was coming from. A tall woman looked at him through dull eyes.  
  
"Ki-Kikyou?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned into Kagome. She was in his power totally. Her scent was nearly driving him crazy. He suddenly wanted to kiss her. He leaned in, his breath mingling with hers.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"Se-Sesshoumaru..I'm afraid of you right now." She choked.  
  
Sesshoumaru's grip on her hands and neck loosened. He thought he liked it when she was afraid of him. Suddenly he didn't want her to be afraid of him anymore. He abruptly grabbed her arm and pulled him to her. Kagome's eyes widened. (think of the expression Kagome has when Inuyasha hugs her in that one episode. ^.~) His silver hair fell over her back as he leaned down. ( Remember folks, he is MUCH taller than Kagome! ^.^)  
  
Kagome relaxed a little bit as she realized that Sesshoumaru had no intention of hurting her. 'WAIT A SECOND!' Her mind screamed at her, "Sesshoumaru is HUGGING YOU!!!!'  
  
'Wait a second!' Sesshoumaru's mind screamed at him. 'You're HUGGING a human!'  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled away just as Kagome pulled away from him. Their eyes met briefly before Kagome blushed and turned away.  
  
"We have rested enough, let us proceed." Sesshoumaru said quietly.  
  
"Mhn." Kagome responded.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Kagome trudged behind Sesshoumaru silently. She watched his hair, having nothing better to do. A sudden thought sprang in her mind. She decided to ask Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
He glanced back for a second. He didn't say anything, so Kagome proceeded.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
He stopped, his head turning slightly. "To the western lands."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I thought you knew, I am taking you hostage for the Tetsuaiga." He started walking again  
  
"I figured that out, but why go all the way to the western lands?" Why not just wait for Inuyasha, or better yet, why don't you just go out and find him?"  
  
"Because, first of all, If we just wait, we have to face the risk of many attacking demons. Secondly, I refuse to seek out my brother. He will have to find me, in my own lands."  
  
"But that's-"  
  
Suddenly a giant demon sprang upon Kagome, grabbing her up and sweeping her away.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" She screamed.  
  
(I was going to end the chapter there, but since I was so mean with the last chapter...)  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly followed the demon, ready to slash it to bits with his poison claws. When he was in range of the demon, he bunched his muscles up, ready to strike, when he realized Kagome was in such a position that he could not kill the demon without harming Kagome. He would have to save Kagome first, then kill the demon. The demon jumped, and Sesshoumaru saw his chance. Sesshoumaru came up from underneath the demon and grabbed Kagome, and pulled her free. Kagome held on to Sesshoumaru tightly. He landed a little roughly and quickly set her down, before springing upon the youkai and slashing it to bits.  
  
Kagome sat quietly on the ground, her forehead resting on her knees. Sesshoumaru landed beside her.  
  
"Are you hurt?" he asked her quietly, but urgently.  
  
Kagome looked up at him, with traces of tears in her eyes. She threw herself on him, hugging him tightly.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at her, utterly surprised. For a few minutes he just stared, before he asked her, "Whats wrong? You've been through worse."  
  
When he got no response, he lifted her head up. She was asleep.  
  
He let his emotionless face dropped and he laughed quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's chapter 5 for you. Sorry it took so long to get out!! Anyway, Read and Review!! 


	6. Hurray! I got chapter 6 out! Lets all ch...

Im back! Im sorry it took so long to update! I had an utterly Completely AMAZINGLY busy week, add a little writers block to that, mix it up, and you have a formula for a slow update. Anyway, I was going to have a different ending, but that would make this a lot shorter that I want it to be. So here is chapter 6!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Poop on you stupid lawyers!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ Chapter 6  
  
Kagome woke up slowly, keeping her eyes closed. She could tell she was moving; the wind was whipping at her hair, and it ran through her clothes, making her cold. She shivered and opened her eyes. She was on Sesshoumaru's back, riding him like she used to ride Inuyasha.  
  
Something caught her eye. She looked to her right, seeing Sesshoumaru's tail (like I said before, in this fic, it IS a tail) She averted her gaze to Sesshoumaru's head again.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" She whispered into his ear.  
  
He glanced back slightly. "So youre awake."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, can I use your tail to cover me? Im really cold."  
  
"Hn. Weak humans." he said, even though he would admit that the wind was very strong. He wrapped his tail around her, and she snuggled into the warmth. Sesshoumaru continued ahead, focusing on the horizon. Suddenly he stiffened as he felt Kagome rub her face against his tail.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, did you know your tail is really soft?" she said quietly.  
  
There was no response.  
  
"We are approaching my castle." He announced.  
  
"Wow! You really have a castle! That's just so cool!" Kagome exclaimed. "I've never seen a real castle before!" A big gust of wind came up and almost blew Kagome off Sesshoumaru, which would have happened had Sesshoumaru not had his tail wrapped around the small human. Kagome shrieked as she was almost pulled off Sesshoumaru, which made Sesshoumaru cringe on account of his sensitive hearing. He was glad to see his castle appear on the horizon. Kagome was snuggled in Sesshoumaru's tail again. He approached the magnificent architecture and landed at the front door. Kagome hopped off.  
  
"Wow!" She said, looking up, to the top of the castle. This left her in a rather awkward position, leaning back. She fell over, landing on her butt. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, smiling. He had gone inside, his tail just disappearing inside the door.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Kagome yelled after him, running inside just before the giant heavy doors slammed behind her. She ran and caught up with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Jaken came out of a nearby room. "Sesshoumaru-sama! You have returned!" The ugly toad suddenly saw Kagome.  
  
"Master?! Why have you brought her here?! Isnt she Inuyasha's bitch?!" Suddenly Kagome appeared behind Jaken and bonked him on the head.  
  
'Couldn't have handled it better myself.'  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and summoned a servant. "Take her to the room next to mine." He said quietly to the servant. Turning to Kagome, he noticed that she was already halfway down the hallway.  
  
"Girl!" He said sharply.  
  
Kagome turned around. "My name is not Girl!!! Its KAGOME!"  
  
"Follow this servant. He will lead you to your room."  
  
"What about you-"  
  
"I have my own matters to attend to." He snapped, turning and striding down the hallway. Kagome watched him, slightly hurt. "You don't have to be so mean about it." She said softly, not intending for Sesshoumaru to hear. But of course, on account of his superior hearing, he did. He turned back around, but she was already gone. Around the next corner. He knew she would always be around the next corner. Like tomorrow. Always anticipated, never happening. He went to his room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Kagome was led to her room. She stood in awe at the magnificent furnishing that decorated the room. She spotted a new kimono lying on the beautiful bed. She walked over to it and picked it up. It looked even more expensive than the one that she was currently wearing. She put it on, thinking of how incredibly nice it was to have clean clothes. She walked over to the window, looking out on the flower garden. It was magnificent. Then she went into the bathroom, finding (to her great pleasure) many perfumes. She opened each and every one up and smelled it. She laughed, finding herself happy in the great accommodations.  
  
'Wait a second' She thought suddenly to herself. 'I'm having FUN?! I am, number one, a hostage to say the very least, and number two, Inuyasha is all alone. He has no one to help him find the shards. But wait again....isn't he looking for me?????I feel so guilty! Im taking away from his time and energy...'  
  
Kagome walked glumly to the bed and sat down, feeling terrible. Her eyes stung, and there was a lump in her throat.  
  
Sesshoumaru touched the handle of the door that adjoined his and Kagome's rooms. He didn't need to see her, he didn't have to tell her any plans, but the fact was that he wanted to. He had never been so....close to someone so cheerful, so generous, so....beautiful. Yes, beautiful. Never before would he find beauty in such a simple emotional creature, but there really was something special about her. She was different. He turned the knob and opened the door silently. She was sitting with her back to him, so of course she was not aware of him. 'Humans depend too much on sight.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He was standing almost directly behind her. Her smell began to get to him. It was infused with the room. He knew that he would never be able to get the smell out of this room. His mind began to get fuzzy; it was difficult to think. Kagome suddenly stood up and turned around, about to get ready for bed. She bumped into Sesshoumaru, startling her profusely. She stumbled backwards. Sesshoumaru took a step forward and put his arm around her back. He pulled her to him, so close that their thighs were touching. Sesshoumaru suddenly leaned down and kissed her. It was a lot sweeter than he expected. He found himself profusely enjoying the taste of her. Kagome's eyes widened. She suddenly realized how gentle Sesshoumaru was being. She relaxed into his arm. She kissed him back. Her arms were trapped between her chest and Sesshoumaru's chest. The powerful youkai felt her relax and was comforted. Suddenly Kagome realized what she was doing and tried to pull away. Sesshoumaru picked up on this and although reluctantly, let her go. Kagome took a step back, looking at Sesshoumaru in fear. She shook her head.  
  
'I have to stay loyal to Inuyasha, but Sesshoumaru just kissed me! Why is this so complicated! I mean, isn't the guy supposed to be cold hearted! That would be a lot easier! If he didn't like me this much, I mean. But still, I have Inuyasha. He trusted me! Man, what am I going to do!?' Kagome sat down, her head in her hands. She felt the tears coming on.  
  
Sesshoumaru smelled salt. Was she....crying??? He leaned in to her. He took her had away from her head, forcing her to look up at her. Kagome did have tears in her eyes.  
  
"Tell me what you're thinking" He demanded.  
  
Kagome pulled away, going to the window seat. She curled up, facing away from Sesshoumaru. "I feel really bad about Inuyasha. And now...this makes things a lot more complicated. Inuyasha trusted me, and now he dosent have anyone to find the jewel shards...you know, I feel bad that I was off my guard and was kidnapped." She looked out the window, at the flower garden.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood behind her. "It was not your fault that you were kidnapped. You were obviously put to sleep by the sleep enchantress. You could not have prevented falling asleep-"  
  
"No." Kagome interrupted. "I was not put to sleep by the sleep enchantress. I killed her with my arrow, then I sat down, intending to watch over you guys that were sleeping. But I, I, fell asleep later that night. Then you..."  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm. "What good would you have been against me anyways?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him slowly. She stood up and, taking a step toward him, hugged him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There is chapter 6 (wow, six chapters!!) Anyway, I spent 2 days on this, which isn't normal for me. I think it's a good chapter, but if its confusing at all, then tell me in a review. A flame would be accepted. (-- I hate to say that. *cringes*  
  
Again, sorry it took so long!! 


	7. Be happy, Its chapter 7!

Wow wow wow wow! The chapters just keep stacking up!! Chapter 7 already! I'm sorry its sorta late..well, for me anyway. I really don't have much to say today, so..lets get on with the fic!!!! Oh, wait, I just remembered something. This takes place BEFORE Rin. (I know, I know, I love Rin too) So....No Rin. Sorry Y'all!  
  
Disclaimer: Nah! You know it, I know it, now don't rub it in. I don't own Inuyasha!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru looked upon the girl embracing him. She shivered profusely. She seemed to be hugging him for herself, not for him. He sensed the pain she was going through; the intense indesicive torture. She hadn't threw herself upon him, she had snaked her arms around him, pressing her head against his chest.  
  
He put his arms around her, his silvery hair falling around her, concealing her in a curtain of moonlight.  
  
She looked up at Sesshoumaru, feeling right in his arms. It felt better than when she had settled in Inuyasha's arms, on that day when he sent her back to her time.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, their eyes meeting. He pulled away, so she could compose herself.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" she asked, her stormy blue (well, in this fic, they are stormy blue, even though in the anime, she has 'warm brown eyes') eyes boring into him. "W-Why do you even care? I mean, my situation and my 'weak human emotions' shouldn't bother you."  
  
The great youkai lord was surprised by this question. Why did he care? Because he felt something odd for this girl....could it be love? No, he didn't know the meaning of love. But then again, the way she was so kind and gentle even in the most horrible situations..his eyes glazed over.  
  
Kagome took a step towards the youkai. "Sesshoumaru?"  
  
He looked up, started. "I d-don't know."  
  
Kagome had never been more surprised in her life. First of all, the great Sesshoumaru had stuttered, and secondly, he was actually unsure about something.  
  
The two stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, until Sesshoumaru looked away. He was disgusted with himself, actually showing someone that he was unsure of something. What was he even doing here? Suddenly, Jaken opened the door.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, there is a report of demons that have entered the Western lands." The toad demon looked at disgust upon Kagome. He left the room, as Kagome turned away. Suddenly her arm was caught by Sesshoumaru. She turned around, her eyes meeting his. He searched her, curious as to her emotions. She was very conscious of his hand grasping her arm. There was a tense moment between the two. Sesshoumaru suddenly turned away and stalked out of the room. Kagome watched his retreating form. This was bad. She couldn't deny the feeling inside of her. She recognized it as love. But Sesshoumaru would never love her. He was always going to be around the next corner...like tomorrow, never coming, always awaited.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru watched his castle disappear with a sigh. He was going out to chase those demons off his land. It was a good chance to get away from the girl. She was doing something to him. He was disgusted with himself. Focusing on the horizon, he thought about their conversation.  
  
Inuyasha. His idiot brother. She was way too loyal to him. He was the one to cause her resistence to him. A plan formulated in Sesshoumaru's mind. When he came back, he would make her devoted to him. He would "win" her over. Then he would take the Tetsuaiga from his half-brother and kill the stupid hanyou. The girl, Kagome, would be his.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning groaning. She had tossed and turned in her sleep. She rubbed her cheek. She really needed someone to talk to.  
  
As if on cue, a maid walked into her room, her arms full of towels. She kept her face down, and Kagome swung her legs to the side of the bed.  
  
"Hey." Kagome said to the girl. The maid looked up, slightly startled. Kagome saw that she was almost exactly her age. The girl set down her towels, walking over to Kagome and bowing. "Does my lady need anything?" She kept her head bowed.  
  
"Err.no, I.well..It would be a lot easier if you weren't bowing to me." Kagome watched as the girl looked up slowly.  
  
"Whats your name?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Leila." The girl responded softly.  
  
"I'm Kagome!" Said the miko happily, grinning.  
  
"Uhh, Lady Kagome-"  
  
"Just Kagome."  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
Kagome looked sad. "I just need someone to talk to."  
  
Leila sat next Kagome and looked at her. "What is it?"  
  
Kagome spilled her entire story, from the day she first fell into the well, to when Sesshoumaru had kissed her.  
  
"He kissed you?" Leila said, now fully intrigued by Kagome's story.  
  
"Yea." Kagome hugged her knees. "I thought I loved Inuyasha, but I....think I might love Sesshoumaru. She felt tears coming on again.  
  
Leila could sense that her new found friend was in pain. She hugged Kagome. "Its okay." She whispered to Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked up again. "I'm glad I found a friend."  
  
Kagome began spending a lot o time with Leila, helping her with her duties. After all, she had nothing better to do while Sesshoumaru was gone.  
  
Three days later, Kagome walked into the kitchens. Leila's gaze met hers.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Kagome asked urgently.  
  
"Well, Kagome-chan...um....i thought I should tell you that Sesshoumaru is coming back today."  
  
Kagome gasped, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Well," she said weakly. "My story continues."  
  
Hows chapter 7 for you. I spent so much time on it that its not even funny. But its here tho!  
  
Please just review. Its all I ask in return for lending my services for free. (^.^) 


	8. Here you go! Eight Eight Eighty eighty 8...

bHere I am again. *TheFlyingMonkee dances around.* Lalala! Okay, sorry, I'm just kinda random right now. I've had a crazy week, ya know. First I had an audition for Houston's summer intensive(Ballet), then I had to take the ACT's on Saturday. Then a lot of my family and my mom and dad's friends came over, then on Sunday I had an audition for ABT (American Ballet Theatre)'s summer intesive. *Blows out big gust of air* Phew!!! Anywayonwiththefic..  
  
Disclaimer: Oh Come on, we all know it. I don't own Inuyasha *spontaneaously falls asleep* what? Who?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 8  
  
"Leila, I'm going into my room. Will you come with me?" Kagome said blankly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to greet Sesshoumaru-Sama. Its customary for servants."  
  
"Oh" Was all Kagome's response.  
  
"Kagome-chan, he'll be arriving in about five minutes. You sure you don't want to greet him?"  
  
Kagome's face brightened a little. "No. I'll stay in my room, then I can come out when hes here. I'll just stay in the kitchens with you, he dosent go in there, right?"  
  
"Right." Leila smiled.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru came silently, and the servants who were there to greet him were dismissed to their daily tasks.  
  
Kagome sat on her bed. She had to avoid Sesshoumaru. She felt herself falling for him. For HIM? She would have never thought it before, but..staying with him...lets just say all her views have changed about him.  
  
She felt that she needed to stay loyal to Inuyasha, on the other hand. She felt so guilty about breaking the jewel, and she...she liked him too. Staying away from Sesshoumaru was probably the best choice, considering that Sesshoumaru and herself could NEVER be together, on account of his pride. (or other things)  
  
Kagome peeked out of her room. She walked quickly and silently to the kitchen. Leila was waiting for her. "You didn't see him?"  
  
"No." Kagome smiled. Suddenly she noticed another servant approaching her.  
  
"Lady Kagome," The young man said. "Lord Sesshoumaru has requested your presence for dinner."  
  
Kagome stiffened. Looking to Leila, she gulped.  
  
"Follow me." The servant said, beconing to her. He led her to a large dining room adorned with a chandelier and rich furnishings. Sesshoumaru was awaiting her, sitting at the head chair of the table.  
  
"You weren't there to greet me today." He said.  
  
"I was taking a bath." Kagome said.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up. "Youre lying." He smirked, approaching her. She took a step back, looking at the door. The damn servant had shut the door.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved close to her, so that he was just inches from her. He leaned down. "Are you afraid of me?"  
  
Kagome straightened. "No."  
  
Sesshoumaru took a deep breath of her scent. (Did that make sense?)  
  
Kagome took a deep breath. "Sesshoumaru, when are you returning me to Inuyasha?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes turned cold. 'Inuyasha.'  
  
"Is there something wrong with staying with me?!" He spat at her.  
  
"It was just a question!" Kagome retorted. "I want to know when I can go back to my own time and see Inuyasha and Miroku and Shippo again!"  
  
"I will tell you when the time comes." He raised his voice a little. He was beginning to get angry. "For the time being you will not speak the name of my idiot half-brother!! Sesshoumaru's face was just inches from Kagome's.  
  
Kagome suddenly reached up and stroked his hair. It was irresistible to touch, and it was as soft as it looked.  
  
The powerful demon lord grabbed her hand, causing Kagome to gasp slightly. He leaned in suddenly and kissed her. Her eyes widened, and she pulled away, remembering her plan to avoid him. She detached herself from him and walked to the door with her eyes on the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes followed her of the room. His goal to have the girl was getting closer. He touched his own hair, where the girl had touched him. He could sense her feelings, see what she saw, felt what she felt.  
  
  
  
Kagome lay in her bed, tossing and turning. She was suffering from a nightmare, Sesshoumaru noticed. He was, as always, watching her as she slept. He had no need for sleep himself, so, In the darkness of the night, he sat and watched over her. She turned to face him, her sweat glistening on her forehead. She flipped over again, then started mumbling, "no!, No!"  
  
~~In Kagome's dreams~~  
  
Kikyou leaned and over and kissed Inuyasha, and pulled him deeper and deeper into the depths of hell.  
  
Kagome reached for him. "No!!!"  
  
Kikyou looked up. Her icy cold gaze pierced through Kagome. She stepped away from Inuyasha, grabbing her bow and arrow. She shot an arrow at Kagome before Kagome could dodge, and the arrow pierced her shoulder. She screamed out in pain. She fell into infinite darkness, reaching a hand out to the last image she saw....Inuyasha. She fell into the cold, screaming. Suddenly she was caught in a warm embrace. The pain disappeared. She looked up in the darkness.  
  
Sesshoumaru was holding kagome. She had fallen off the bed, and he had caught her just before her head would have hit the hard floor. She blinked a couple of times, still caught in her dream. She pulled herself up and kissed him gently.  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised by the feel of her gentle lips on hers before he could return the embrace, she slumped into his lap, asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Why do all my chapters end with Kagome sleeping? I dunno. I just like sleeping. (even though I never get to do it. I'm up all night writing these stupid fics. Lol) Review, you know the drill!! 


	9. Chapter 9 is complete! ughI smell like c...

Hey! TheFlyingMonkee is back! Good situation here: Its only 7:30, I don't have school tomorrow, and I like the keyboard that I'm typing on! So, I'll most likely finish this chapter tonight!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha *randomly stands on head* Got that?!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------Chapter 9  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the sleeping girl in his lap in shock. She had just KISSED him. His lips tingled as he watched upon her. She was now sleeping peacefully, lips slightly parted. He picked her up gently and placed her back on her bed. With one final glance of her, he left the room.  
  
  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She rose from her bed, finding a new kimono for her. The color suited her well, she thought as she looked in the mirror. 'when am I ever going to get out of here?' Silently she told herself that she would miss this place when she left.  
  
Kagome walked down the lavishly decorated corridors to the Kitchen, greeting servants that she had met along the way.  
  
Sesshoumaru followed her, watching her as she ambled her way along. She had made friends so quickly with his servants. He didn't even know his servants to be on name terms.  
  
Kagome reached the kitchens. She greeted Leila warmly, and the servant girl welcomed her into the kitchens, handing her a rag to scrub pots and pans.  
  
"Leila, I'm gonna miss you when I leave." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh, Please don't leave Kagome!!! Stay here with us!" Leila said earnestly.  
  
"Leila, you know I cant!"  
  
"Arent you happy here though?"  
  
"Yes, I like it a lot. I have so many friends, and I like helping out in the kitchens too...If I had a choice, I would stay!"  
  
"But what about Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Kagome paused. "He-he isnt so bad," she concluded.   
  
Later that night, Sesshoumaru sat in his study, staring at the fire. He remained still as he heard a servant enter the room to change the oil of the lamps. Glancing to the side, he realized that the servant was the girl that appeared to be his hostage's friend.  
  
"Girl." He said sharply, turning to the side.  
  
Leila froze. Gulping nervously, she rushed up to the great demon lord, kneeling in front of him.  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She mumbled.  
  
"Are you a friend of the girl?"  
  
"Kagome?" Leila looked up.  
  
"Is that her name?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking down at the girl.  
  
"Mm-hm" the girl mumbled, shielding her eyes again.  
  
"Does she speak of me?"  
  
Leila looked up at her lord in puzzlement. "yes."  
  
"What does she say." The statement wasn't a question, it was more of a command.  
  
"She told me this morning that you weren't that bad."  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at the girl. "You may leave now."  
  
  
  
Kagome woke up in the middle of the night, her mouth dry. She put a hand to her throat. She decided to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Walking barefooted down the stone hallway, she saw the crack of Sesshoumaru's study door glowing, meaning that he was up. She stopped. The last thing she wanted was her and Sesshoumaru to be alone in the middle of the night. She tiptoed past the door, taking a deep breath once she passed it.  
  
She proceeded to the kitchen. She filled a glass with water from the barrel of spring water that took residence in the kitchen. After taking a deep gulp, she turned around, and suddenly she was pinned against a wall. The glass of water in her hand fell to the floor and shattered. She was enveloped by someone who she could not see. She waited for her eyes to adjust, or for the figure to speak, which ever came first. Her heart raced in fear, thinking it was some servant that was trying to assault her.  
  
She saw a flash of silvery-white hair. Realizing that it was Sesshoumaru, she breathed a sigh of relief. He would never hurt her. Sesshoumaru could smell the fear disappearing, and her true scent came back to him. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. She now knew, being so close to him, that she actually did love this demon lord. He leaned down to her to smell the sweet scent that radiated from her, and much to his surprise, she lifted her head and pressed her mouth on his. He responded quickly, wrapping his arms around her small form, bringing her closer to him. It was the first real kiss that either of them had.  
  
It was Sesshoumaru who broke the kiss. He pulled his lips away from hers, but his arms remained around her waist. "why did you do that?" was all he said.  
  
"I-I don't know...." Kagome said. She couldn't possibly tell him that she loved him...could she? She opened her mouth again to apologize, but her apology was stopped when he kissed her gently. Kagome didn't know that something so gentle as that kiss could come from Sesshoumaru. Suddenly she thought of Inuyasha. No! She had to stay loyal. This couldn't happen to her now!! She pulled away and ran towards her bedroom.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her retreating figure. He almost had her..  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE....  
  
Inuyasha whispered Kikyou's name softly. He took a step towards her...suddenly he remembered the promise he had made to Kagome...that he would always protect her.  
  
He tore his gaze away from Kikyou and looked at the ground. "Kikyou...I will come back to you...but I made a promise to Kagome, and I don't break my promises." Kikyou tilted her head to the side, not saying a word.  
  
"I'm leaving now." He said quietly before he began running towards the western lands again.  
  
Kikyou watched him retreat and summoned her snake-demons to carry her. She followed him silently, never saying a word or letting her presence be known.  
  
  
  
Kagome walked down the ever-so-familiar hallway to the kitchen. Suddenly Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist harshly.  
  
"Today." He whispered in her ear.  
  
She pulled away, looking at him questioningly.  
  
"Today I will return you to Inuyasha."  
  
  
  
Me happy that I got chappy 9 finshed!!!! Yay! NO school tomorrow! You know the drill.....R&R!!!!!!!! 


	10. 10 Sorry it took so long!

Here you guys go. I really don't feel like an A/N..Sorry this chapter took so long.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter whatever the heck it is..  
  
"Whe-When are we leaving?" Kagome asked breathlessly.  
  
"One hour." Sesshoumaru replied, letting go of her arm.  
  
Kagome stepped away, and looking at Sesshoumaru briefly, she ran to the kitchens.  
  
"Leila!" She said when she saw her friend. "I'm leaving! One hour." Kagome choked. Who was she kidding before? She didn't want to leave this place! She loved it here. Kagome let a tear fall as she hugged her friend.  
  
Kagome looked at her watch (lets all pretend that she has watch for now.) She still had 30 minutes left. She couldn't go back to the kitchen; it would be too painful to see all the servants who she had made friends with. She went into her room, walking slowly, savoring her surroundings. She suddenly had an idea. What better place to spend her last minutes in but the garden? She had always admired the garden from her room, but she had never spent time in it. She found a door to the garden and stepped outside into the bright sunshine. The sun felt so good against her face that all she wanted to do was lie down and let the warm light caress her. And she did just that. Lying down on the stones of the walkway with flowers along it, Kagome realized suddenly how tired she was. Her feet ached from standing on them all day, and her hand stung from a burn that she had gotten in the kitchen. Also, she still had the wound from the demon she had slain so many days ago. It had been really bothering her lately. Kagome had come to the conclusion that the demon had some sort of weak poison in it's claws, making it's attack hurt for many weeks afterwards. Nonetheless, she smiled. The sun felt so good, warming her body and soul.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes opened in surprise as he saw the girl lying down in his garden. At first he thought she was dead, but smelled life all around her. She was content, lying down on the hard stones. It puzzled him. She was happy? She was constantly confusing him. He approached her silently. She did not open her eyes, so Sesshoumaru concluded that she was alseep. He kneeled by her and extended his hand to touch her face.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes quickly realizing that someone was stroking her face. Sesshoumaru withdrew his hand and Kagome sat up.  
  
"What?" she said, looking at her watch. "I still have 10 minutes left here."  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand. Examining her watch, he asked her curiously, "What is this strange contraption?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Oh, that's my watch. In the future, we use it to tell time."  
  
Sesshoumaru eyes bored into hers. "You're from the future?" He knew she was different, but he didn't know that she was from a different time.  
  
Kagome rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, yea...I use the bone eaters well to get to the past from the present, and vice versa. In the future we have electricity, uh, that is, we harness energy and use it to power things, like my watch, or a tv."  
  
"TV?" Sesshoumaru's eyebrow raised.  
  
"Oh. That's a box where there is this moving picture that talks and makes noise. Understand?"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't answer, so Kagome was about to go on explaining TV when he put his hand to her lips. Kagome bent sideways to shift her weight, but suddenly grimaced as her wound reopened.  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly frowned. He smelled blood on her. Sniffing out the source, he realized that the wound that the demon had given her so long ago was still paining her. He pushed her down and opened her kimono. (like I said, Kagome still wears her bra, okay!) He saw the wound bleeding and ripped a piece of cloth off his kimono and wrapped it around her. This time, he hovered above her for a moment before leaning down and kissing her. Kagome closed her eyes and savored the kiss, and it was Sesshoumaru who broke the kiss this time. He looked up, smelling the air.  
  
"Now is when we must go." He said. Kagome looked at her watch. "You're right. Let me go grab my bow and arrows." As she rushed inside, fastening her kimono, she shivered. Sesshoumaru had kissed her, and she had LIKED it. This was so confusing for her. She grabbed her bow and arrow set off the bed and, taking one last look at her bedroom, ran back outside to meet Sesshoumaru.  
I cant write any more. Really sorry that I took so long with it. I hope everything goes faster for the next chapter. Please review! 


	11. 11 is FINALLY up!

Yo readers! Sorry for the not-so-quick updates! I've just been busy. Don't worry though, I love writing this story, so I still will be updating as OFTEN as I can. This week and last week was just SO busy! Anyway...on to the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim inuyasha, who is disclaimed by disclaimers everywhere.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------Wait, what chapter is it again?  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Inuyasha darted through the trees, taking in every scent and following the now somewhat weak scent of Kagome. Suddenly, the wind changed direction, and he caught the whiff another scent.....another FAMILIAR scent. Stiffening, he stopped, landing in a small clearing. Kikyou appeared silently, and aggressively, she ran up to him and kissed him. Inuyasha's eyes opened in surprise as he looked upon his former love. What he didn't see though was the light enveloping them.  
  
Kikyou smirked inwardly. (Well, she couldn't do it while she was kissing him, could she?) Her spell was working, she thought as he relaxed and responded to her kiss.  
  
  
  
Kagome grasped the cloth of Sessshoumaru's kimono. She could somehow sense that they were nearing Inuyasha. Why did she sense him? She asked herself for the billionth time. This had never happened before.  
  
Sesshoumaru was totally concentrated on his task. Take the sword, Kill the hanyou, keep the girl. She would be his, but would she accept him as her master? His thoughts were interrupted as he smelled his half brother. He was about to tell Kagome, but he noticed that she was tense already. She must sense him too.  
  
Sesshoumaru landed quietly a small distance from where his nose directed the hanyou to be. Kagome got off his back silently and together they creeped up to Inuyasha. Hiding behind a small bush, Kagome took a deep breath. She parted the branches enough to allow her to see through. Sesshoumaru, although it was extremely unlike his character, peered through too. Kagome's face turned ghost-white as she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou kissing in the middle of the clearing. Her mind raced. No wonder she could sense him! He was with the person whom she was the reincarnation of! She backed up quickly. No. She couldn't do this. She couldn't handle it. Standing up, she ran away as fast as she could. Sesshoumaru ran after her and caught her hand.  
  
"Where are you going?" He whispered quietly into her ear.  
  
"AWAY!" She shouted, struggling to free herself from his grasp. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't get away. The image of Inuyasha and Kikyou kept flashing through her mind as she slowly shrunk to the ground. Her hair shielded her face, and as Sesshoumaru leaned down, he saw that she was crying. This was unsatisfying to him. None of this fit into his plan. Perhaps a change of plans was in order.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's shoulders and forced her to look up at him.  
  
"You are going to go out there and face my idiot brother." He growled as she opened her mouth. "I don't care what you say. This isn't about you. Its about me getting the Tetsuaiga. For now you will have to deal with your weak human emotions."  
  
Kagome looked at him. He was being so..cruel. 'Wait, Isn't he supposed to be cruel in the first place?' She asked herself. Her face went blank as she decided to follow Sesshoumaru's advice..er....orders. She still couldn't help but feel hurt by his words. She thought that he had cared about her just a little bit. But now she came to realization that she was just his hostage. This thought made her throat hurt. She slowly stood and walked forward, keeping her head down. Reaching the clearing, She stopped and looked through the trees. They were still kissing. How much more of this did she have to take?  
  
A rock whizzed past Kagome's head, thrown by Sesshoumaru. It hit Inuyasha on the head causing him to break the kiss. Sesshoumaru leaped up and, in one swift motion, he grabbed Kagome and jumped into the clearing. Landing in front of Inuyasha, the demon lord put his claws to the girl's neck. Kagome was afraid of what he might do. She didn't understand it. She had never really feared this moment. But now she did.  
  
Inuyasha growled at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"The Tetsuiga, brother. The girl for the sword.  
  
"I'll never give you the Tetsuaiga!" Inuyasha spat, and Sesshoumaru dropped Kagome and unsheathed his sword. The two began fighting furiously. Kagome backed up and stood behind a tree. It wasn't much of protection, but she couldn't think of anything else.  
  
And everyone forgot about Kikyou.  
  
The undead priestess smirked. Now was the perfect time to kill her reincarnation so she could finally have all of her soul back. She moved silently behind the trees. When she was in the perfect spot, she drew her arrow back, aimed and shot.  
  
Time seemed to stand still. Kagome whirled around hearing the whirring of an arrow. Suddenly she felt a red hot pain in her shoulder, causing her to collapse, grabbing the arrow with her good hand.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around, smelling Kagome's blood. Inuyasha stayed focused, and he thrusted his trusty sword forwards, stabbing Sesshoumaru through the stomach. Sesshoumaru froze. Thinking of only one thing to do, he used the remainder of his strength and grabbed the sword that went throught his stomach, pulling it out of him. His hands covered with blood, he slashed Inuyasha with it, giving him a deep wound down his entire side.  
  
Sesshouamru jumped to where Kagome was. His mind weary with the stress of extreme pain, he grabbed her and headed towards his castle as fast as he could go.  
I know this chapter is short, but I think it has a lot of content in it. I really had a hard time getting it out, so don't send any howlers. (lol: Get it? Harry Potter..ahhh..good times.) Anyways, I spent about 4-5 days on it, and I feel really good that I got it off my chest. Don't you all worry though, I will not cease to update, so don't remove me from your favorite stories lists (if this story is ON your fav stories list)  
  
^.^ I'll really try to get that next chapter out as QUICKLY as I can!!! I got my laptop taken away(^.^;;;;) so I have to write this in the privacy of my living room (that is me being sarcastic, okay!)  
  
Sorry for the long A/N...^.^;;; 


	12. exactly Chapter 12

Hey all! The cable went out, so I decided to write this chapter now. It might go slowly however. Blah. Okay then!! On a brighter note, I'm thinking of starting another fic..after I finish this one, of course. ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Cuz what you disclaim is what you disclaim, disclaim how you dislaim it whenever you disclaiming it. Just remember how you disclaimed it when you was disclaiming it. So who you playing with, huh? (Its from an Eminem song..except eminem uses the word "said, saying, say..etc)  
  
(I don't own Inuyasha)  
Chapter 12 (I think) Kagome's thoughts came back to her before she even awoke. It was if she was floating in nothingness, then suddenly she was whooshing through time and space. She opened her eyes frantically, and attempted to sit up abruptly, but a pain in her shoulder restrained her from moving any further.  
  
"Kagome, you better not try to move so quickly!" A familiar voice cadenced (is that a word??? If it isnt, then I made it up, and it describes the noun "cadence")  
  
Kagome looked to the female who was trying to push her down.  
  
"Leila!!" Kagome pounced on her friend, hugging her. Suddenly she took in a sharp breath. Her shoulder had protested to the hug, sending Kagome back to the bed.  
  
"Leila, where is Sesshoumaru? Is he okay??" Kagome voiced urgently.  
  
"He's in his room. He got stabbed by Inuyasha, and he wont let anyone aid him."  
  
With these words, Kagome froze. She stood up painfully, heading towards Sesshoumaru's room.  
  
"Kagome, wait..you mustn't! You're injured!" Leila stopped when she saw the look on Kagome's face. It was desperation and guilt all in one. Leila sighed.  
  
"Go."  
  
Kagome walked as fast as she could to Sesshoumaru's room. Opening the door, she walked in, only to see that Sesshoumaru was lying down, bleeding on his bed. He was apparently resting, and his nose was so clogged up with the smell of his own blood that he didn't notice Kagome walk into the room.  
  
"Oh God!" She exclaimed, running to his bedside.  
  
"Why didn't you let anyone attend to you?!" She demanded of Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up. "I need no aid in healing." Was his quiet and monotone reply.  
  
"You are bleeding through your freaking sheets!!!" Kagome exclaimed. Her voice softened a little. "At least let me help you get bandaged. Kaede taught me how to wrap someone. It is really the least I could do after you saved my life."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, so Kagome retrieved a length of bandage and opened his Kimono. Sesshoumaru just leaned his head back and closed his eyes.  
  
Kagome tried to concentrate on her task, but her fingers trembled as she saw the wound. It was her fault. It was ALL her fault. She kept trying to push this thought out of he mind, but it was practically etched into her brain. She felt a painful lump grow in her throat. Her eyes began to water, and finally to drip.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes as he felt a droplet of water hit his chest. She was sobbing now, tears falling freely. Sesshoumaru knew what she was feeling. Guilt. He could smell it.  
  
Kagome turned away from Sesshoumaru and walked to the window, gazing at the garden and sobbing gently.  
  
Sesshoumaru used his every ounce of energy to stand up and approach her from behind. He enveloped her in a hug, whispering in her ear.  
  
"I don't blame you."  
  
Kagome stiffened. She turned around, and Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand, pressing his lips to hers.  
  
Kagome broke the kiss quickly. She stepped away, only to step back and push him to his bed.  
  
"You shouldn't be up when you're injured!" Kagome said sternly  
  
Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked. He did have to admit though. The hole that went through him from inuyasha's blade was paining him greatly. He settled back and closed his eyes.  
  
Kagome crept slowly up to him. Kneeling, she placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Why didn't you kill me? Why did you save me? Wh-why didn't you just let me die??!!"  
  
"So many questions." Sesshoumaru looked at the girl. "Look at it this way. If your brother was in danger, would you let him get hurt?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I love him!"  
  
"exactly."  
There is chapter 12. Sort of a cliffy, but hey. 


	13. Long chapter! What!

For dramatic effects..no A/N..I don't own InuYasha  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Kagome played with a loose string of her kimono. What did he mean by that?? Did he mean that he...loved her???  
  
Did she love him back?  
  
Inuyasha suddenly popped into her mind ("look Vegeta, its people popcorn!" "Arg..what is he on" Sorry bout that..that popped into my head...POP!) Tears threatened to leak from her already red eyes. 'no, he didn't need me anymore..he had Kikyou..Kagome put her hand to her shoulder, which was beginning to throb again. Kikyou had almost killed her..and who saved her? Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I love you too." Kagome whispered, almost to herself.  
  
Kagome turned around, only to see Sesshoumaru's face just mere inches from hers. He enveloped her in his warm arms and kissed her.  
  
Nothing could describe the heat that ran through Kagome's body. It was like magical fire that kept her freezing cold and blazing hot at the same time. She felt a rush of adrenaline in her stomach, and the kiss lasted for over a minute. Sesshoumaru pulled slightly away.  
  
"You should have been born a demon, girl."  
  
Kagome smiled. "You like me better this way." She whispered, before she fainted.  
  
As Sesshoumaru held her frail body in his arms, he thought to himself. She was exactly right.. He would much rather have someone to protect, and even though he might complain about how weak she was as a human, he knew that he liked her better that way.  
  
Exactly that.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up and carried her protectively to her bedroom, where Leila was waiting, sitting in a chair. Catching sight of Sesshoumaru, she rushed over to him, anxious.  
  
"M'Lord! Is she okay?! What did you do to her?? Did she over stress herself??!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru silenced Leila with a look.  
  
"She's fine. She passed out." Was all his response to her many questions. He gently laid her on the bed and silently left the room.  
  
Kagome tossed in her sleep, sweating and further stressing her wound.  
  
~Kagome's Dream~  
  
Kagome looked around. She was...home..in her own time! This was all familiar! She ran to her house, but it seemed as if she was running in water; her legs moved so slowly. She finally reached her house, and burst in the door happily. The atmosphere, however, was not so happy. Kagome rushed to the bedroom, where her mom was leaning over the bed. Mrs. Higurashi turned around upon hearing someone entering the room, and she exclaimed, "Kagome, thank goodness you are back!! Souta is really sick! He's been missing you!" Kagome's eyes widened. "Souta?" Mrs. Higurashi stepped aside, revealing a very sick looking Souta.  
  
"Kagome, is that you?" Souta's eyes brightened. "I knew you would-" Souta stopped to cough "c-come home. I missed you a lot.." Souta was coughing again. The noise was deafening to Kagome's ears. It got louder and louder until she was covering her ears, kneeling on the floor. Everythink became hazy, and the room started swirling.  
  
"Kagome! Where are you going? Don't you love me anymore?" Souta managed to say before he started coughing again.  
  
"No! I'll come to you Souta, don't worry!!" Kagome's head throbbed and she fell backwards into nothingness...  
  
~~  
  
Kagome awoke with a start, sitting up in her bed. It was the middle of the night, and Kagome got out of her bed. Something wasn't right at home..she had to find Souta! Kagome stumbled over to her bow and arrows, and she climbed out of her window, before coming back into the room to grab some spare bandages and another kimono. As a second thought, she locked the door. She ran from Sesshoumaru's castle, without taking a look back; without thinking. She kept her bow in her hand and rubbed her eyes, lifting her head to face the darkness of the night. Suddenly she realized that she would never get far walking, after all, she was in the western lands.....and she had to go all the way the Bone eater's well. Remembering that there was a stable on the edge of the grounds, she kept an eye out until she spotted it. Walking inside, she was greeted by a strange two- headed beast, who thrusted one of it's head under her hand.  
  
"Awww! No one must pay a lot of attention to you, huh!" She opened the stable doors and led the beast outside before climbing onto its back.  
  
"Can you take me to the bone eater's well? Uuuhh.okay....go?!"  
  
The beast was intelligent enough to sense that she wanted him to go, and he took off through the air.  
  
"Whoa!! It can fly!?" Kagome exclaimed. "At this rate, we'll be at the well by tomorrow morning!  
  
While she soared over the land of ancient Japan, she unfastened her kimono and rewrapped her wound. It was getting better, but she suspected there would always be a scar there, a memoir of the miko whom she was the reincarnation of...Inuyasha's first and only love. Kagome breathed in the fresh air deeply...the beast seemed to know where he was going, so she settled down into it's warm fur and slept.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kagome slept peacefully until she suddenly heard a whizzing noise. Opening her eyes, she realized that the beast had stopped moving, and facing her were 3 winged demons, glaring at her maliciously.  
  
"What do we have here?" The first demon said to the second.  
  
"I don't know, but she sure looks delicious!" The third one said, and the three laughed together. Suddenly the third one's eyes widened as an arrow went straight through him. He fell to the ground far below, and the other two turned to face Kagome.  
  
"You will pay for what you did to him!" Disgusting beast number one yelled.  
  
Kagome already had another arrow strung, and she took careful aim as beast #1 approached her. The arrow went through him as well, and he fell the ground.  
  
Kagome watched him fall, and quickly strung another arrow, but the beast was already on her, almost knocking her down if it weren't for her faithful ride, who ducked and made distance between beast #2 and themselves. Kagome let loose her arrow, and killed the last beast.  
  
Kagome settled back into the fur again, sighing. She petted her ride's head affectionately.  
  
"Hey....You're pretty smart, y'know! I'll name you Ikaru! The beast sort of purred, and proceeded on with their journey.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The beast landed silently, and Kagome opened her eyes. There it was...The bone eater's well. She jumped off Ikaru and patted her ride.  
  
"You can go now..I'm going through the well." With that, Kagome ran to the bone eater's well and jumped in, transcending her to her own time.  
  
~~~~  
  
Leila knocked on Kagome's door, but Kagome wasn't answering.  
  
"Kaaagoome??? Are you in there?" Leila called. Finally, she tried to turn the knob, realizing it was locked. "Oh no!" Leila exclaimed. "What if her wound is really bothering her, and she can't move, and she's in trouble!" An idea suddenly clicked in Leila's brain. "I know! I'll go through the window in the garden!" Leila went around and looked through the window, searching.  
  
"Kagome?!" The servant girl climbed through the window and pulled Kagome's bedcovers off her bed. "S-she's not there!! Kagome's gone!" Leila frantically searched Kagome's room before she ran to Sesshoumaru's room, rapping on the door. The demon lord opened the door, glaring at Leila.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you m'lord....but Kagome is gone!"  
  
"What?!"  
Longest chapter I'VE ever written! Review! 


	14. I suprised myself

Okay...chapter 14!  
  
Disclaimer....I don't own it. This is the banana-ith time I've had to say it! Okay..ITS NOT MINE!!!!  
Sesshoumaru rationalized his voice slightly. "Are you sure that she isnt anywhere in her room?"  
  
Leila nodded frightenedly.  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed, trying to take in her scent. It was somewhat weak; she had not been in the castle grounds in at least 4 hours. Following her scent to her room, out her window and then in and out the small stable where he kept his oddest creatures.  
  
She was gone.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kagome swung her legs over the well, gulping as she looked down into the depths of the time traveling tomb. Pushing off the rough wood with her palms, she jumped in, closing her eyes as the familiar tingly feeling surrounded her. She felt her knees and her palms touch solid ground again, and she opened her eyes again. Looking up, she saw the roof of the Higurashi shrine blocking the sunlight....she was home. Sighing she sat down, glad to be home, when her elbow hit something.  
  
"A ladder! Finally!" She pulled up her beautiful kimono and placed her foot on the bottom rung. Reaching her arm up, she winced in pain as her wound reopened, staining her clean bandages with new blood. "Darn!" She said, placing her hand on her shoulder. She barely managed to climb the rest of the ladder, and at the top she collapsed on the ground, heaving and grasping her shoulder. "Guess I'm in worse shape with this wound than I thought." She muttered before getting up again.  
  
"I have to see if Souta is okay!" She said painfully, urging her body to stand.  
  
"There!" Kagome said happily, steading herself. "I'm fine!" She walked out of the well house (what am I supposed to call it?) and went as quickly as she could to her house. Flinging the door open, she called out for her mom, but she got no answer.  
  
"Mom?!" She called out, a little more loudly. Kagome flushed with relief as she saw her mother's head pop out of Souta's room. "Kagome! Here you are! Come see Souta..he's sick."  
  
Kagome ran upstairs and entered her brother's room. He looked up at her wearily. "Kagome! I really missed you! You came back!"  
  
"Yeah Souta! I came just to see you!" Kagome kneeled at Souta's bedside, hugging him.  
  
"Kagome, that sure is a beautiful kimono. Who gave it to you?" Kagome's mother inquired.  
  
"Oh.." Kagome blushed. "Well, actually, I-It's actually a pretty long story mom...uh, I-"  
  
"Oh, Kagome, you're injured!" Souta exclaimed, bringing everyone's attention to Kagome's shoulder. "What happened? Are you okay?"  
  
"Well, that's actually part of the long story....do we have extra bandages?"  
  
"Oh, Sure! Let me bandage you up honey!" Kagome's mother exclaimed as Kagome let a deep breath out.  
  
~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. He could smell her faintly..considering the fact she traveled through the air, he was doing well. He was, however, angry.  
  
*How dare she leave me!* He thought as he tore across the forest. *When I find her, she will pay! Was she deceiving me all along? Perhaps she went back to Inuyasha.* With this final thought, his eyes turned blood red and he turned into his true demon form.his rage overtaking him.  
  
He traveled for 2 hours until he smelled her scent strongly. *She must have landed here* He transformed back into the regular-Sesshoumaru-form and paced, trying to find where her scent led. *This is strange...her scent seems to just end at that old well*  
  
He walked over to the bone eaters well and looked down. "Strange...." He muttered. "Didn't she once tell me she was from the future? Perhaps this well is some sort of time traveling device." (Sesshy sure is one smart puppy, huh!?)  
  
Sesshoumaru leaped into a nearby tree. "I will wait until she comes back..then she will pay for leaving me."  
  
~~~~  
  
Kagome leaned over her brother. "You sure you're feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah!" Souta replied. "I feel so much better! I think I was just worried about how you were, sis. I'll stay healthy from now on!"  
  
"Okay then, I have to go now!" Kagome called out to her mother. She had regular clothes on now, and she had her overly-stuffed backpack strapped securely on her back.  
  
"Bye sis!"  
  
"Bye Souta!" Kagome said  
  
"Hey sis?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Will you say hi to Inuyasha for me?"  
  
Kagome felt a lump grow in her throat. "S-sure souta." She ran out her house and proceeded to the well. Sitting on the side of the well, she suddenly remembered Sesshouamaru. She hadnt told him anything...she had been so concentrated on her task that she had totally forgotten him. Pushing off the side of the well, squinted her eyes  
  
'I hope he forgives me...'  
  
Kagome's knees touched the cold wet ground of the past and she slowly stood. Grabbing the long rope of ivy that served as a way to get up, she climbed it. Looking around she took a few steps, wondering how she was going to get back to Sesshoumaru's castle. Why had she come back anyway..Inuyasha obviously didn't need her anymore, he had Kikyou to help find the jewel shards. But..she felt as if she had some unfinished business with Sesshoumaru...well, she had told him she loved him for one. Kagome rubbed the back of her head.  
  
Suddenly she was pinned to a tree, the rough bark grinding into her back. Kagome opened her squinted eyes which she had closed when she felt herself begin to move.  
  
Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "Sess-" She tried to say, but Sesshoumaru put his other hand at her throat.  
  
"Do not speak." He commanded, rage in his eyes. "Were you deceiving me this entire time? Who did you go to see?"  
  
Kagome had never seen Sesshoumaru this mad before. His eyes were beginning to get a reddish tint to them.  
  
"I went to see my brother! He was sick!" Kagome used her free hand to grab his hair, bringing his face closer to hers. "I love my brother, Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her for the longest time, trying to smell any guilt or lies on her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I-I don't know, Sesshoumaru...I think I was a bit delirious from my wound. I had a nightmare that he was really sick because he missed me..and I left. I really didn't think. W-will you please let me down?"  
  
Sesshoumaru released his grip on her and walked away.  
  
"Are you coming back to my castle?"  
  
Kagome sat against the tree. "I don't know...why should I?"  
  
Sesshoumaru shot her a look. "You are going to come and live with me."  
  
"How can I help YOU?" Kagome spat.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist, searching her eyes. "where else would you go."  
  
It was amazing how he could totally turn around her own question. "No!" She yelled in his face. "That wasn't an answer to my question." She glared at him. Before she could take another breath, he was kissing her.  
  
"Is that an adequate answer to your question?" He said as he pulled away.  
  
Kagome stared up at Sesshoumaru. Suddenly she started laughing, which puzzled Sesshoumaru to great extents.  
  
"Yes." With that final statement, she grabbed his hair and kissed him, for the very first time that they had ever consciously kissed, Kagome was the one who started it.  
  
*She is no longer like tommorow...always anticipated, never coming. She finally is today...here with me......no longer like tommorow...she is here.with me...*  
A very happy ending, ne? The end, by the way. ^.^  
  
Please review. I'm going to start another fic, by the way...another Sess/Kag, but this one isnt a sequel, just to tell you....its an entirely different fic. ^.^ Have fun and please review! 


End file.
